


Fever All Through the Night

by Frankieteardrop



Series: Songfics from my iTunes. [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: A little fluffy, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Content, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankieteardrop/pseuds/Frankieteardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPqfFGQehAM">Fever - Alvin Robinson</a></p>
<p>  <i>No one can love you the way I do </i><br/><i>because they don't know how to love you my way</i></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever All Through the Night

When Richard looked at Till Lindemann, all six foot of raw, animalistic beast that he was, there was a pulling in his stomach of arousal and a telling sign that he wanted to pin that animal down and do all manner of unspeakable things to him. He could watch that man move for hours, and there was a small part of his brain which he was sure switched off whenever the singer crept into his thoughts; possibly the superego, all rational thought fleeting away from him at that point and the temperature of his body would begin to rise, feeling that feverish sweat of arousal rise around the collar. He couldn’t help it. While he liked being pinned down by that man, he always wished he could turn the tables and return the favour, but Till only followed orders; that was what was so beautiful about him. He watched the singer stalk around the bedroom, looking for things that were nowhere to be found, getting more and more frustrated. Richard lay in bed, his body still thrumming with the feel of their most recent fucking session, and his eyes followed that man around the room wherever he moved.

“What have you lost?” he said softly, curling up in the sheets, watching Till bend to throw a pile of clothes away.

“My lyric book is missing. The new one. The black leather bound on you bought me last week. I can’t fucking find it anywhere.” Till growled, slamming the draw in the desk closed.

Richard rolled onto his side carefully, keeping the sheets wrapped tightly around his body, and reached over to the bedside table and gently pulled the draw open, dipping his hand inside and pulled out a small, black leather moleskine journal with a few bits of paper sticking out of it. “Is this what you’re looking for?” He asked, holding it up. Till came charging forward and reached out for it, only to have Richard snatch it back to his chest. “What’s the magic word?” he smiled, leaning forward. 

Till said nothing, simply moving forward to press a long, deep kiss to Richard’s mouth, crawling onto the bed next to him. “Thank you…” He said softly against the other’s lips. Richard could still feel the frustration in his partner as he gently ran his hand over the other man, pressing a soft kiss to Till’s shoulder as he sat back against the headboard. He always liked being close to Till. The singer was this strong beast of a man who was fairly terrifying until you really got to know him. Richard watched the other man relax into the bed and settle down next to him. Till curled up slowly and rested his head against Richard’s stomach, peppering soft kisses against the skin.

It had most definitely been those lips that drew Richard in first. But then everything sort of drew together and pulled him in deeper than he’d ever imagined. He’d conceded that each of Till’s individual features on his face were beautiful; those sea-green eyes with the dark ring of lashes shaping them; those full lips that were just perfect, always just the right amount of softness to them; his strong jaw line that was perfect for biting. But altogether, Till’s features created a vaguely threatening and ethereal creature that begged Richard to pay attention to him, and Richard was never going to pass up the invitation to pay attention to Dietrich Lindemann. He’d always been incredibly surprised by just _how submissive_ Till was. To look at him, you’d think he’d be an animal in the bedroom; dark and brooding and commanding. But he wasn’t in the slightest. He was pleading and compliant and slavish. Richard loved that about him, a slowly discovered trait that came in handy to Richard who loved to be in control at all times. And there was something about Till when he was in that subspace. He was so beautiful, wide-eyed and begging. But while Richard always thought he was in control (which he very rarely wasn’t) he knew Till was topping him from the bottom. While Till sank deeper into subspace, Richard was hypnotised into doing what Till wanted, more than making his own demands, which is why he was probably the one being fucked, more than being the one to do the fucking.

And it was that which Richard couldn’t stop thinking about. In the years that they’d been doing this, Richard had never topped the singer, and that was something he desperately wanted to change. The thought had trickled slowly into his mind one evening with the other, back in a hotel room in Japan, the two lay in a large bed draped with black sheets. He watched down his torso as Till’s mouth wrapped around his cock and he knew that it was going to be difficult for him to keep still. He couldn’t move his hips and thrust his cock into the back of the singer’s throat because he knew it’d fuck with his voice for the gig they were playing the following evening. But as he watched the singer move over him with tongue and lips and teeth, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Till lying under him, _to be inside him_. Since that night, he’d not been able to think of anything else, and he hadn’t thought to broach the subject because he wasn’t sure whether Till would be down for it or not, but his desperation to fuck this man was getting to breaking point. 

He looked down at the back of Till’s head as he lay against the guitarist’s stomach. He gently ran his fingers through Till’s hair and sighed, slowly moving so he was sat up, forcing Till to do the same. “There’s something I’d like to propose, Till.” He said softly, gently running his fingers through Till’s hair, pushing it from his face. He pressed a soft kiss to the singer’s lips. “We need to switch things up, explore different things…” He said softly, trailing kisses down Till’s neck, gently burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. “Me and you switch places.” He smiled, slowly pulling away to sit up again, looking over the other man. “Is this up for negotiation?” He asked, slowly lying back on the bed.

“You want _me_ to dom _you_?” Till stared at him in wide eyed horror. “I don’t think I’m the best person for that, Risch…?”

“No, no I mean I top, rather than you.” He said softly, laughing as he pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips.

“Right now?” Till asked, looking over him, frowning softly. “We only just finished and you were complaining about how tired you were?” he added, slowly lying back next to the smaller man.

“No, no. Not right now. Maybe like… Next time, or when you’re ready and comfortable?” Richard said softly, slowly moving closer to the other man, arms snaking around Till’s waist, pressing his face into his broad chest. “Next time.” His voice muffled. He loved being close to this man, a human radiator. “Right now I just want to cuddle and watch mindless telly. Is that okay with you?” He asked, looking up at the singer. There was a kiss planted against his forehead, and arms drawing him closer into the warm embrace. 

“Perfect.” Till replied, kissing the top of his lover’s head before turning on the television. Neither of them were really watching it, just enjoying the company of the other while they lay together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late, and Richard lay against Till, cheek pressed against his lovers chest. They’d napped, and watched terrible television and had kissed and cuddled, but Richard started to feel all gross, sweaty and sticky. He slowly pulled himself up, stretching out his back muscles, “Shower?” He said finally.

Till groaned, stretching too and nodded, “Shower.” He agreed, slowly pulling himself to his feet, offering his hand to the other man. Richard looked his lover up and down, and could feel that telling rise in temperature from his skin. It was those long lines of Till’s body; those broad shoulders and his chest from his swimming days, those muscular thighs and all the promise they held, those large hands and the warmth they offered. Everything about this man was pure, animalistic sex to Richard. Maybe he was reading too much into this; he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Till at all times. 

Till would never understand how much Richard loved him. And as they stepped into the shower, the warm water rushing over them, Richard knew that no one could ever love this man like he did. Till owned Richard’s heart, and every inch of his flesh, one hundred and fifty percent, and he would do anything for the man. For a while, they stood under the water, the older man holding the younger, Richard’s cheek resting against Till’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart against his ear. There was a brief stop for gentle, attentive cleaning, rubbing soap into warm skin to clean the day from it, rinsing off, before Richard wrapped his arms back around the man, assuming his position against his chest. He felt Till’s hands moving over him, gently sliding up into his wet hair, gripping at the strands to manoeuvre his head, pressing a rough, heated kiss to his mouth, claiming it for his own. There is a low growl erupting from Till’s throat, and Richard knows what’s coming. He can feel his lover’s erection, half-hard, pressing into him, signalling what he wants. It’s these little things that make Richard question whether he’s really in charge or not. He doesn’t know. Till might be more dominant than he’s letting on. Richard runs his hands down over the wet flesh, gently pulling their hips closer together, gently running his thumbs over the hip bones he could feel beneath the skin, feeling round to squeeze at Till’s bum. He did have a very nice bum after all, and it’d be a shame to waste it. There was a growl, and a buck of the hips at the squeeze, making Richard smile. “What do you want baby?” Richard purred, kissing down over Till’s throat, over his chest, letting his tongue swirl around the singer’s nipples. “Tell me. Shall we go back to bed baby?”

There was a nod, and the water was shut off abruptly, a towel thrust at him quickly, before they made their way back to the bed, falling in a hot, wet mess; a tangle of limbs, kissing and writhing in the now damp sheets. He groaned softly, straddling Till’s hips, he sat up. He could feel Till’s erection pressed against his thigh. 

“Baby will you let me do some things to you?” He cooed, leaning down to kiss the bigger man softly. “I promise I won’t hurt you…” _Even though I know you like that sometimes…_ he thought to himself, pressing feather-light kisses over the singer’s heated skin. “Let me please you…” he groaned softly, rolling his hips against the other’s. There was a sharp intake of breath from the other man, and a low growl in his throat. Richard slowly sat up, looking down at the other and that devilish smile took over his face. Till’s eyes were dark and telling. He didn’t have to signal, Richard knew he agreed with the request. And he did just that; he set to work, pleasing the older man. He kissed lower, letting his teeth and tongue nip and swirl over sensitive skin, biting at the inside of his thigh gently. He took Till’s cock at the base in his hand and slowly ran his tongue from base to tip, hearing his lover's breathing growing erratic. Till's fingers gently ran through Richard's hair before gripping at the strands, his hips gently bucking against the guitarists mouth. Richard knew this wasn't going to be the usual submissive sex with Till; he didn't want it to be like that either. He sat up, pulling away from the other man slowly, shaking his head. “No. Not like that.” He said softly, biting his lip. He watched Till writhe slowly beneath him, all arousal and aggression. And he could see the need to come in Till's eyes. He knew the man was close before he pulled away. “I wonder…” He reached over, pulling out the small bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed, and spread some on his fingers, watching the other man as he did so. He leaned down to kiss Till gently, smiling against his lips. “Knees higher.” He whispered against his lovers lips, and allowed him to do so, settling back on his haunches to observe the sight in front of him.

It was every bit as beautiful as he’d hoped it would be; what a sight to behold. As he looked down at the singer, he had an overwhelming urge to just put his mouth on him, taste his skin and kiss him. Regardless of the dynamics of their relationship, Richard loved Till more than anything in the world. He had initially been concerned about his lover, but Till knew how to stop him if he needed to, but he could see his beautiful lover sinking slowly into that submissive mindset, his eyes glossing over, losing the life from them. "No, no Till I don't want it to be like that..." Richard said softly, gently cupping his beloved's face, kissing him softly. "Don't go under, please. Be present." he smiled, kissing those lips once more. Richard had to be careful, he had to make sure he didn’t hurt his lover. Not this time. He knew Till had masochistic tendencies but now wasn't the time. He slowly circled his finger at Till’s entrance, biting his lip as he gently pressed forward, his free hand gently running over the inside of his lover’s thigh. It was as if he felt every single muscle in Till's body tense all at once, and he could see the apprehension in his lover. “You’ve got to relax baby.” Richard purred, moving gently, never pressing forward more than was necessary. He knew Till hadn’t done this very often, and he knew he’d had terrible experiences of it, and he knew if he wanted to do it again he’d have to be good. He pushed his finger a little further, little by little sinking in, feeling the tight muscles attempt to reject the foreign object intruding them. “Come now baby, relax. It’s okay…” he smiled, gently massaging his finger in and out, getting his lover used to the feel of it. Once he felt him relax, he slowly pushed another finger in, gently twisting his fingers, massaging that sweet spot. He watched Till, his fists balling in the sheets, unable to take his eyes from him. And the sounds that escaped him were so beautiful. He was patient and careful, never moving to hard or too fast to prepare Till. He knew he was tense, but he wanted this to be perfect for him. 

Once Till’s body was visibly relaxed, he applied a little more lube, rubbing it over himself. He felt the heat rising in his skin. As he positioned himself, he felt the singer's hands grip at the tops of his arms, and he was shaking his head. 

"No. No, Richard I don't think I'm ready to do this." he said softly, and he could see the fear in his lover's eyes. "I don't think I can do this for you, I'm sorry..." He sounded almost disappointed in himself.

"You don't have to apologise..." Richard said softly, moving away quickly, lying himself down next to the singer. "It's okay. It's not the end of the world." he smiled, pressing delicate kisses to Till's jaw. "Are you okay?" he said softly, "Do you want me to put the telly on or something?" he smiled. He was disappointed, but he knew that this wasn't an ordinary thing. He had to be respectful of Till's wishes.

"No. Can we just lie here for a minute?" he asked, and Richard nodded, letting the singer curl around him. 

The two lay there for about twenty minutes, Richard relishing in holding the other man. He wasn't too bothered that he ultimately get what he wanted, but he was glad to just be around Till. He watched the singer shift his position, sitting up on his elbows. "I think I'm ready to try again..." He said confidently, "Let's give it another go..." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Richard's lips.

"Are you sure? We don't have to? We can leave it for another day?" he asked, gently brushing his fingers through his beloved's hair.

"I'm ready..." He smiled, and manoeuvred himself on top of Richard. It took a while for the guitarist to work out what the singer was actually doing, but as he watched Till kiss lower, he knew what was going on. And as he felt that hot, wet mouth slide over him, he knew that Till was getting him ready again. Once the singer was satisfied that Richard was hard enough for this, They moved, getting back into their earlier position. Richard reapplied the Aquaglide, fingers sinking into Till to make sure that he was ready. He slowly, carefully, pushed himself forward. A low groan leaving his throat as he sank deeper into his lover. He waited, looking at the other man, watching him, leaning down to kiss the sweat from his brow, pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips. “You are so beautiful.” Richard growled, moving so he was closer to the other man, kissing him deeply. He shivered as Till's hands ran over his sides, his back, nails digging into sensitive flesh. He just wanted to surround and envelop this beautiful creature. He wanted to be near him at all times.

They moved together so slowly, so painfully slow, that it was almost overwhelming for the both of them. Richard finally picked up a pace, feeling the other's body relaxing under him, nails and teeth digging into flesh as they moved together. And as they progressed, their love making turned to fucking, raw and aggressive. Till's legs wrapped around Richard's hips, holding him in, drawing him deeper. Richard could feel his end coming, and watched Till wrap his hand around himself. He knew he was close, as the breath caught in his throat, the moans turning into breath-holding. And when Till fell over the edge, spilling onto his own hand, onto their abdomens, his muscles tensed so tightly that Richard couldn’t move; the singer pulled him deeper, locking him in with his legs. But he didn’t need to move, and Till didn't need to hold him down. That friction was enough to send him over, following his lover. He collapsed atop his beautiful beloved, holding him close. “Jesus, bless my soul. I love you, Dietrich Lindemann.” He growled against the other’s jaw, moving to kiss him deeply.

“I love you too, Liebling…”

They lay together, tangle of limbs and sheets together, holding each other so close. Richard could feel the chill raking over their skin as they came down from their high, and he looked down at his lover, lying against his chest and purred happily, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked, raking his fingers through Till’s hair, pressing another kiss.

“Tired…” He hummed sleepily, and Richard could see the other man crawling back to reality very slowly, the character returning to his face. He pulled the other close to him, kissing his forehead softly.

“Rest, baby…” Richard purred, holding him tightly to him, both men sat

**Author's Note:**

> So I challenged myself a little bit. I've sat here and gone through my iTunes, and shuffled it for 30 songs.  
> I've basically got till September off work, so to stop myself becoming a zombie, I'm going to do this little challenge for myself. Although it probably says more about my music taste than anything else...  
> I'll always link to the song.  
> I hope you enjoy these. It's the perfect way of procrastinating from the actual work I have to do.  
> 


End file.
